The present invention relates to an orthopaedic apparatus, particularly for the surgical correction of bone deformities, for example of the tibia and of the femur.
It is known that adjustable external fixation devices are commonly utilized for correcting certain angular and longitudinal deformities of long bones. Such devices essentially comprise groups of bone screws fixed in the bone portions affected by angular defects; the screws are held by clamps which are in turn slidably mounted on longitudinal guides and are thus externally positionable at the limb to be reconstructed.
The correction normally is carried out gradually with the aid of compression/distraction devices which act on the imobile clamps while the bone callous regenerates itself to produce a certain degree of corrective deformation.
This methodology, however much effective, requires correction times which are rather long and does not yield any immediate result for the patient.